The Mountain's Demise
by itsmemegsy
Summary: A quick glimpse into the mind of Wander as he slays his second colossus, the great horned beast called Quadratus. (Please note that I have not actually played this game, but I have watched countless playlists of it on YouTube and I enjoy reading other fanfics/ looking at artwork for SotC. And I will be getting the game VERY soon so that I can experience it!) Enjoy! :)


The Mountain's Demise

"Let's go, Agro!" Wander cried, pushing his horse closer to the leg of the leviathan. The monster let out an earth-shattering roar as it lumbered on, each step creating a tremor in the earth. Wander sheathed his sword and equipped his bow, letting loose a few arrows to keep the colossi's attention on him. As Agro galloped away from the beast, the colossus reared up high on its massive hindquarters, revealing the soft fleshy underside of its hooves. Eyes narrowing, Wander quickly aimed and shot an arrow into the bottom of its foot. With a thunderous cry, the colossus crashed down on its weakened hoof and fell forward. With its leg immobilized for the time being, Wander loosened his grip on the reins. With one hand steadying himself on the horn of his saddle, Wander carefully slipped each of his bare feet from the stirrups and perched on top of Agro. "Steady, girl, steady." He said as he nudged Agro closer with a tug on the right rein. Taking a deep breath, Wander craned his neck to gaze up at the colossus, noticing the hawks that circled its massive head. Agro snorted and tossed her head in the air as she came close to the colossus, her heart pumped, her chest heaved, and her nostrils flared, drinking in the sweet air of the mountains. This was it.

With a powerful leap, the boy cleared the gap between his horse and the colossus and clung to its rank green fur. With a fistful of its coarse pelt, Wander began to climb up the massive creature's front right leg. He managed to swing to a giant rock that protruded from just below its knee, covered in vegetation. Like a seasoned mountain climber, Wander clambered up the rocky side of the creature with ease. Nearing the top now, he felt a surge of power from beneath him. The colossus was standing up again. In a hurry to reach the back of the colossus, Wander suddenly lost his grip and began to fall backwards down the side of the colossus. Screaming in horror, he managed to grab fistfuls of the giant's fur and hold on. Peeking over his shoulder, he noticed that Agro was moving in circles around the leviathan, distracting it. Wander breathed a quick sigh of relief, his heart racing. Focusing again on his climb, he moved cautiously back toward the protruding rocks. Finally, and with much force, Wander clambered onto the back of the beast as it began to shake. Agro was merely a speck of black below, barely visible. Wander breathed heavily, the clouds seeming so close to him now. Unsheathing his sword, he noticed a bright sparkling light glowing at the base of the colossi's tail.

"At last..." Wander picked up the pace, one arm out in the air to balance him as he ran. His cloak billowed loudly behind him, the wind ripping through it like the teeth of ravenous wolves. Raising his arm, the sword trembled in his grip, unleashing its power as Wander plunged it down into the colossi's thick hide. The beast screamed in pain and shook violently, attempting to throw Wander off balance. Waiting until the creature paused, he took a deep breath and came down with the sword again. Pillars of black blood blasted out of the colossi's wounds like a geyser, drenching Wander all over.

Wiping his face, he stood on shaking legs, searching frantically for the last sigil. Filling his lungs with cool air, he exhaled sharply and took off at a sprint over the protruding spine of the colossus. To run the length of the leviathan was the equivalent of climbing a mountain, there was so much space up there on the back of the colossus. "What an incredible creature," He realized, barely a whisper on his breath. The colossus was a true wonder, and as Wander positioned himself over the final sigil and raised his glittering sword above his head, he suddenly felt a pang of sadness fall over him.

"Mono...for you I will slay the mountains."

1


End file.
